


I Am Your Bridge

by flinchflower



Series: Slash Me Twice [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Reflection, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 2: Light.  Dean and the balance inside of him. Mention of John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Your Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not for profit, simply a writing exercise. Herein lies Dean/Sam slash, in an AU timeline where John did not lose his life. John appears in parental context only.

All of the horror in Dean Winchester’s life, it’s mostly by night that it happens. Sure, that first fire, the one that stole their mother, John’s wife away from them, that fire created light. But even as a four year old child, something in Dean knew just how false that light was, knew that there was darkness to the center of it. The next time he saw fire, he watched, carefully, and when it died out, there it was, the pile of cold, dark ashes that told the truth to him.

John Winchester taught his son everything he knew, slowly, deliberately. Including the self control that labeled emotion as darkness, something to be hidden away. It was something that only emerged at night, carefully channeled into hatred and drive to lay to rest the evil that walked the world. John thought to himself some days that if life as a hunter hadn’t consumed his boy, that Dean would have made a hero hunting down other evils by the light of day.

It was why Dean Winchester was reserved, why he put on a façade of flamboyance to the world, hiding his true emotions. But once upon a time, on a morning when fog blurred the lines between night and day, when Sam rolled over with eyes reddened from nightmare weeping in the darkness, Dean watched the boy blinking away from the ray of light, changed by the sight. He’d read the pleading there with the ease of 24 years of Sam-speak, and something in the blurring of light and dark broke within Dean.

He’d leaned over and pulled Sam in, strength reaching in a way it had not in years. And feeling the desperate grip of the boy’s hands, those large strong hands, hands that had backed Dean up in countless situations, his soul reached out, not with words, which were never Dean’s forte, but with his lips. His chapped lips had brushed Sam’s, tasted the blood where the boy had bitten them raw, and he felt something of his soul flutter between them, felt the intrusion as something of Sam’s danced with it briefly before rooting itself in Dean’s heart.

Sam was deeper now, deeper into Dean than he’d ever been, and growing up, Dean hadn’t thought there were further depths to dive. When there is silence between the brothers, Dean wonders if it exists so the fragile soul wings can pulse messages to one another. It’s the type of thought he normally shoves far from himself, but this one, it’s Sam-centered, and with the ease of long years of practice, he gently sets it aside.

It’s why he’s always awake at the break of day, so he can sort out the darkness and light inside himself, preparing for another day’s battle. It’s something that when he steeled himself to look in John Winchester’s eyes and be disowned, for the love of his brother, he saw reflected in John’s eyes as well. An understanding. So evenings, he stays up late, talking to John, debriefing the darkness, and the small hours of the night, he sleeps, lets it all settle in, and wards Sam from the deep shadow of nightmares.

And when the morning comes, the light settles in, dawn easing it’s way into the room, Dean always sees that light come through Sam, his soul dawning into new awareness as the boy’s eyes open. And Dean, he’s always right there to press that kiss in, once again, so Sam too can bridge the gap between the darkness and the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Theme song while writing: Steppenwolf - Tenderness


End file.
